ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chinese Job
}}} was the first episode of the first series of New Tricks and was subsequently the first regular appearance of DSI Sandra Pullman, Jack Halford, Gerry Standing, Brian Lane, DAC Donald Bevan and PC Izzy Clarke. Synopsis Sandra Pullman leads a new unit, UCOS, whose first case is to investigate the murder of a nightclub hostess. Plot Spoilers ahead After an attempt to rescue a kidnap victim goes horribly wrong, Dect. Supt. Sandra Pullman, the officer in charge who shot a dog during the raid, is reassigned. DAC Donald Bevan puts her in charge of UCOS, a new unit focusing on unsolved cases. There are no resources available, but Sandra is authorized to hire retired detectives and turns to her mentor, Jack Halford, to help her assemble a team. Together, they interview a number of ex-policemen and settle on Brian Lane, a reformed alcoholic who retired after a prisoner in his custody died, and Gerry Standing, an "old-school cop" with a reputation within the force for mixing with criminals and who won't hesitate to cut corners if it will get him a result. Their first case is the murder of a nightclub waitress in 1981 when the accused, Roddy Wringer, is released after 21 years in prison when one of the officers on his case is found to have been corrupt. Bevan is convinced Wringer is guilty and makes it clear that he expects Sandra to prove that. As the investigation progresses, however, it appears that Wringer may not have committed the murder that put him in jail and that the investigating officer knew that but withheld evidence. Cast *DSI Sandra Pullman - Amanda Redman *Jack Halford - James Bolam *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Brian Lane - Alun Armstrong *Izzy Clarke - Chiké Okonkwo *DAC Donald Bevan - Tim Woodward *Esther Lane - Susan Jameson *Roddy Wringer - Jon Finch *Gaynor Wringer - Jill Baker *Ian Lovett - Michael Culver *Mrs Dubrovski - Zena Walker *Amelia Standing - Leanne Wilson *Alison Standing - Heather James *Caitlin Standing - Jodie Kelly *Carole Standing - Carolyn Kelly *Jayne Standing - Natalie Forbes *Doug Standeven - Philip Bretherton *Raid Officer - Steve Darts *Duty Sergeant - George Keeler *Tom Braham - Leo Dolan *File Sergeant - David Sphinx *Matthew Talbut - Chalie Beall *Chinese Gang Leader - Logan Wong *Racist ex-Detective - Peter Geddis *Drunk ex-Detective - Andrew Burt *Vicious ex-Detective - Peter Harding *Scot ex-Detective - Andy Armour *Woman/Welsh ex-Detective - Wynfydd Chase *Garage Detective - Chris Jenkinson *Martin Bashir - Himself Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Roy Mitchell *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Graham Theakston *1st Assistant Director - Martin Harrison *2nd Assistant Director - Anthony Wilcox *3rd Assistant Director - Chris Stoaling *Floor Runner - Charlie Waller *Casting Director - Suzanne Crowley *Casting Director - Gilly Poole *Director of Photography - Lukas Strebel Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Alex Graham *Executive Producer (BBC) - Mike Dormer *Executive Producer (BBC) - Julie Scott *Producer - Gina Cronk *Line Producer - Charles Hubbard *Production Co-ordinator - Adele Steward *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Andria Christophi *Production Runner - Sarah Coombs *Production Accountant - Chris Green *Assistant Production Accountant - Adam Freeman *Production Designer - Grant Hicks *Publicity - Diana Harris Locations *Location Manager - Rupert Bray *Unit Manager - Jethro Ensor Camera and Electrical Department : Camera *Focus Puller - Matt Poynter *Clapper Loader - James Scott *Camera Grip - Russell Diamond : Electrical *Gaffer - David Oldroyd *Best Boy - Paul Benson Sound Department *Sound Recordist - Maurice Hillier *Boom Operator - Gary Dodkin *Sound Trainee - Rhydian James-Yeoman Art Department *Art Director - Edward Andres *Art Director - Teresa Weston *Standby Art Director - Lisa McDiarmid *Production Buyer - Charlotte Watts *Props Master - Nigel Salter *Standby Props - Simon Riley *Standby Props - Mark Sindall Movement *Stunt Coordinator - Martin Grace *Stunt Performer - Nina Armstrong *Stunt Performer - Stuart Clark *Stunt Performer - Gerry Crampton *Stunt Performer - Neil Finnighan *Stunt Performer - Sarah Franzi *Stunt Performer - Elaine Ford *Stunt Performer - Vincent Keane *Stunt Performer - Phil Lonergran *Stunt Performer - Ray L Nicholas *Stunt Performer - Tony Van Silva *Animals supplied by Animals O Kay Costume Department *Costume Designer - Charlotte Holdich *Costume Supervisor - Sue Mewton *Costume Assistant - Tamlun French *Make-Up Designer - Sarah Grundy *Make-Up Artist - Kate Hodgson Editing Department *Script Supervisor - Sarah Garner *Editor - Pamela Power *FX Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Editor - Wayne Brooks *Re-Recording Mixer - David Humphries A.M.P.S. *Colourist - Aidan Farrell Music *Title Sequence - Huge Design *Composed by Mike Moran *"End of the line" sung by Dennis Waterman Continuity *Brian Lane has been sober and free from alcohol for 2 years, 2 months and 8 days. Trivia *This episode served as the first regular appearance of DSI Sandra Pullman, Gerry Standing, Jack Halford, Brian Lane, DAC Donald Bevan and Izzy Clarke. *The total running time of this episode is 90 minutes which makes it the only episode to exceed the regular 60 minutes. *This is the only episode to not feature the opening credits and theme song - presumably due to its status as a pilot. *Tim Woodward, who played DAC Donald Bevan, was replaced by Nicholas Day in future episodes. *This episode served as the first, and only, appearance of the first UCOS Headquarters. Category:TV Story Category:Series 1 Category:Series Premiere